Necrozma (Pokémon)
|} Necrozma (Japanese: ネクロズマ Necrozma) is a Legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation VII. While it is not known to evolve into or from any Pokémon, it has three other forms. * Dusk Mane Necrozma, a fusion with using the N-Solarizer. * Dawn Wings Necrozma, a fusion with using the N-Lunarizer. * Ultra Necrozma, a form obtainable when either Dusk Mane Necrozma or Dawn Wings Necrozma uses Ultra Burst. As both Dusk Mane Necrozma and Dawn Wings Necrozma, it is the game mascot of Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon, respectively. Necrozma is a member of the Light trio along with and . Biology Necrozma is a vaguely humanoid Pokémon whose body appears to be constructed out of a black crystalline material. The large protrusion attached to its head is its tail, which has a row of three large spikes along the top and is white in the back with a dark gray symbol resembling a star in the center. Its face is actually a prism-like object known as the brain prism, which possesses a collection of multicolored shapes that resemble eyes. While absorbing light, this brain prism glows white.Pokémon Sun & Pokémon Moon: The Official Alola Region Pokédex & Postgame Adventure Guide Its thin arms have disproportionately large hands with three claws. Jutting out of the back of each hand is a whitish crystal that darkens toward the tip, and each elbow has a hook-like spike. Two large spikes jut from each shoulder and there is a row of smaller spikes along each side of its body. Its feet have three hook-like toes each. Necrozma can take control of or by fusing with them, allowing it to assume its Dusk Mane Necrozma or Dawn Wings Necrozma forms, respectively. Because Necrozma is forcibly absorbing their light, Solgaleo and Lunala constantly glow in a manner similar to their Radiant Sun and Full Moon phases while fused. In both cases, the host's body is covered in parts of Necrozma's body, which is arranged like armor. Dusk Mane Necrozma has armor around its paws, head, and sides. Necrozma's tail splits into two and attaches to the sides of Solgaleo's torso and its large claws extend from Solgaleo's back. The front feet have five black claws attached to it with two V-shaped crystals on top of it while the back foot has only three claws. It has a triangular helmet with a long, thin antenna on each side and Necrozma's brain prism prominently displayed. Solgaleo's own eyes and nose are visible as bright, blue lights. The host's tail gains a three black spikes attached to each other, as well as three spikes under the chin. A structure similar to one of Necrozma's legs extends from its back. Using the armor on its chest, it is able to propel itself by shooting black light.Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon site | Dusk Mane Solgaleo Dawn Wings Necrozma has armor around its torso, head, and certain parts of its wings and tail. It also has a triangular helmet with the brain prism visible, as well as Lunala's own eyes visible as glowing pink lights. Necrozma's arms extend from the center of its chest. The armor surrounding its body has two large spikes jutting up from around its shoulders and four, glowing pink lights in the center. On its lower back are two thin, antennae-like growths extending downward. A structure similar to Necrozma's tail extends from the center of its back, and like its Dusk Mane form, can be used as a form of propulsion. There are eleven crystalline spikes attached around the body, four each on the wings, and three on Lunala's tail. These spines are capable of firing dark energy.Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon site | Dawn Wings Lunala Once it absorbs enough light, Necrozma can undergo a process called Ultra Burst to reclaim its true form: Ultra Necrozma, a colossal, shining dragon armored by pieces of Necrozma's original form. Its size makes it the tallest . Most of Ultra Necrozma's body is made of pure light energy with portions of its old body forming golden armor. Its head its surrounded by several spikes and a pair of small wings, which gives it a star-like shape. Its face is armored and has multicolored eyes; the left eye is primarily red, while the right is mainly blue. It has two pairs of wings: one around its shoulders and one around its hips. While the wings themselves are made of light, the "arm" portions are made of armored segments. The upper pair has three claws on each arm and the lower pair has only a single claw. Its legs are covered by armor resembling its former claws and a piece of armor resembling its former tail covers its chest. Finally, it has a long, spiked tail. Ultra Necrozma has a body temperature of 10,000 degrees Fahrenheit; anything that it touches will melt from the extreme heat. It can fire laser beams from every part of its body, and these lasers can reach over 18 miles away, burning through everything in their path.Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon site | Ultra Necrozma As seen in the anime, when Necrozma uses up all its light it enters into a deep slumber unless it absorbs more light. Necrozma originates from Ultra Space and is capable of opening and traveling through Ultra Wormholes. In Ultra Megalopolis, it is known as the "Blinding One" (Japanese: かがやきさま Radiant One). It once had the ability to give light, but lost this ability after being injured under unknown circumstances; Professor Kukui and Lillie theorize that the Sparkling Stones used to perform Z-Moves are fragments of Necrozma's body that it lost upon this injury. In its incomplete state, Necrozma suffers constant pain and displays immense hostility. In an effort to restore itself to its original state, Necrozma steals light from other places and beings. This behavior caused it to be feared as the "pillager of light" in ancient Alola. When Necrozma absorbs light from a world, that world becomes shrouded in darkness until the stolen light is returned. Necrozma is the only known Pokémon capable of learning the moves and , the latter of which can be upgraded into the exclusive Z-Move while in its Ultra Necrozma form. Dusk Mane Necrozma and Dawn Wings Necrozma can also learn and 's signature moves and , respectively, and upgrade them into their exclusive Z-Moves and . In the anime Major appearances Necrozma physically debuted in all four of its forms in Filling the Light with Darkness!. It was an antagonist in an arc of the involving 's home world until Securing the Future!, where it was restored back to its when given Ultra Aura by the people of Alola. Its Ultra Beast codename, UB Black (Japanese: UB: Black), was given in the anime only. Minor appearances debuted in Tough Guy Trials!, during a fantasy. Acerola showed a book containing a legend detailing the origins of Alola, in which Ultra Necrozma, , and first brought light to the region. The ancient people dubbed Necrozma, who shined the brightest out of all three, the "Blinding One". also heard the story and contacted about it, only to find out from Matori that he already knew of Necrozma and ended the transmission, much to their surprise. Dawn Wings Necrozma anime.png|Dawn Wings Necrozma in the anime Dusk Mane Necrozma anime.png|Dusk Mane Necrozma in the anime Ultra Necrozma anime.png|Ultra Necrozma in the anime In the manga ]] Pokémon Adventures manga Necrozma first appeared in PASM25. One appeared from an Ultra Wormhole and possessed to become its Dusk Mane form. It then grabbed and dragged him into the wormhole with it, forcing and Lunala to chase after them. It is worshiped by the people of the Ultra Megalopolis as the "Blinding One". Dawn Wings Necrozma Adventures.png|Dawn Wings Necrozma in the Pokémon Adventures manga Dusk Mane Necrozma Adventures.png|Dusk Mane Necrozma in the Pokémon Adventures manga In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries Necrozma :|reg2=Alola|num2=400|label2= :|reg3=Kanto}} |} |} Dusk Mane Necrozma :|reg2=Kanto}} |} |} Dawn Wings Necrozma :|reg2=Kanto}} |} |} Ultra Necrozma :|reg2=Kanto}} |} |} Game locations |} |} In side games |area=Event: Necrozma Appears}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Necrozma Dusk Mane Necrozma Dawn Wings Necrozma Ultra Necrozma Type effectiveness Necrozma Dusk Mane Necrozma Dawn Wings Necrozma Ultra Necrozma Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring Form change When Necrozma is fused, it tries to learn a new move in the same way that other Pokémon may learn new moves upon evolving. If Necrozma changes to its normal form, it immediately forgets the special move of the form it was in (if it still knows it); if the only move that Necrozma knows is the form's special move, then that move will be replaced with . (having no other moves)|Confusion|Psychic|Special|50|100|25||'}} |Sunsteel Strike|Steel|Physical|100|100|5||'}} |Moongeist Beam|Ghost|Special|100|100|5||'}} Side game data |} Evolution Sprites Trivia * Necrozma has many differences from the other members of its trio: ** It is the only member to have its own exclusive Z-Move and Z-Crystal (Solgaleo and Lunala share theirs with Dusk Mane and Dawn Wings Necrozma, respectively). ** It is the only member without a pre-evolution. ** It is the only member to have more than one signature Ability, as it has two. ** It is the only member with multiple signature moves. ** It is the only member with a base stat that is not a (Dusk Mane, Dawn Wings, and Ultra Necrozma's stats). ** It is the only member to learn a move at a level that is neither 1 nor a prime number (Photon Geyser at level 50). * Necrozma's base form shares its battle theme with and . * In Pokémon Sun and Moon, Necrozma has a catch rate of 3 and a base experience yield of 120. ** Necrozma is the only Pokémon to have its catch rate change from the lowest of all Pokémon (3) to the highest of all Pokémon (255) between games. ** This means that, as of Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon, Necrozma has the highest catch rate of any Legendary Pokémon. * Dawn Wings Necrozma is tied with and for the highest base stat total of all Pokémon. * Ultra Necrozma is the only Pokémon with a base stat total of 754. * Necrozma has the most body styles of all Pokémon with a total of four between its different forms. * Necrozma's status as an Ultra Beast differs between media. ** In the core series games, Necrozma is not an Ultra Beast. Beast Balls are ineffective against it and regular Poké Balls are normally effective against it. Additionally, Necrozma's Pokémon Sun Pokédex entry and Dulse clarify that it is similar to the Ultra Beasts, but not one of them. ** In the anime, it, alongside the other members of the Light trio and their pre-evolved forms, are referred to as Ultra Beasts. Necrozma is given the codename of '''UB Black' (Japanese: UB: Black). ** In the TCG, Dusk Mane, Dawn Wings, and Ultra Necrozma are classified as Ultra Beasts, while its base form is not. ** In Pokémon Duel, all forms of Necrozma are considered Ultra Beasts. * Necrozma is fought three times in the main story of a core series game, more than any other Legendary Pokémon. * Necrozma has access to the most exclusive Z-Crystals with a total of three. * As seen in the climax of Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon, as well as in Full Moon and Many Arms!, Necrozma is able to fuse with Solgaleo and Lunala without the need for N-Solarizer or N-Lunarizer, and can use Ultra Burst without the Ultranecrozium Z. Origin Necrozma could be based on the concept of s and . It may also incorporate similarities, both literal and symbolic, to s, s, or s. Necrozma's Dusk Mane and Dawn Wings forms may be based on the concept of and s, respectively. The forms' alternate names in Japanese, 日食 nisshoku (solar eclipse) and 月食 gesshoku (lunar eclipse) can also be literally translated as "eating the sun/moon", reflecting how Necrozma absorbs Solgaleo or Lunala to assume those forms. Its Ultra Necrozma form may be based on s or e. Design-wise, Dusk Mane Necrozma and Dawn Wings Necrozma retain Solgaleo's and Lunala's bases, respectively, while Ultra Necrozma resembles a four-winged . The fact that Necrozma transforms into a could be based on legends about Kihawahine, a Hawaiian dragon goddess. Name origin Necrozma may be a combination of νεκρός nekrós (Ancient Greek for dead), 黒 kuro (black), and πρῖσμα prîsma (Ancient Greek for prism). It may also involve , an experiment made to search for extraterrestrial life. In other languages , , and |fr=Necrozma|frmeaning=Same as English name |es=Necrozma|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Necrozma|demeaning=Same as English name |it=Necrozma|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=네크로즈마 Nekeurojeuma|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_cmn=奈克洛茲瑪 / 奈克洛兹玛 Nàikèluòzīmǎ|zh_cmnmeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_yue=奈克洛茲瑪 Noihhāklokjī'máh|zh_yuemeaning=Mandarin-based transliteration of Japanese name |ru=Некрозма Nekrozma|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Ultra Necrozma |bordercolor= |ja=ウルトラネクロズマ Ultra Necrozma |zh_yue=究極奈克洛茲瑪 |zh_cmn=究極奈克洛茲瑪 / 究极奈克洛兹玛 |fr=Ultra-Necrozma |de=Ultra-Necrozma |it=UltraNecrozma |ko=울트라네크로즈마 Ultra Necrozma |pt_br=Ultra Necrozma |ru=Ультранекрозма Ul'tranekrozma |es=Ultra-Necrozma }} Related articles Notes External links |} Category:Game mascots Category:Yellow-colored Pokémon Category:Blue-colored Pokémon Category:Body style 08 Pokémon Category:Body style 09 Pokémon Category:Body style 13 Pokémon Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Alola Legendary Pokémon Category:Legendary Pokémon obtainable before the Elite Four de:Necrozma es:Necrozma fr:Necrozma it:Necrozma ja:ネクロズマ zh:奈克洛兹玛